Oliver
by Rory
Summary: A funny Oliver and Katie love story - It's been 2 years since I last updated. Sorry for delay.
1. Oliver

This is a funny love story  
  
  
  
Oliver…Chap. 1  
  
  
  
"Great practice guys, I know we'll win on Saturday!" Wood thundered.  
  
I landed my broom, exhausted. Put it safely in the broom shed and followed Alicia Into the locker room. She and Angelina were talking animatedly about some guy. From the sound of it, it was either Fred or George.  
  
George and I had dated for almost 3 years. When he asked me in 2nd year I was only too happy to accept. He was sweet, carefree, everything I would want at that age. But over the past year we began to grow apart. In the past I never wanted or needed him to be serious. But I started growing up, needing a more committed, serious relationship, and I just didn't see myself getting that from George. I couldn't ask him to be something he's not.  
  
So on the last day of our 4th year, we broke up. He was stunned and confused, and asked for an explanation but I couldn't give him one.  
  
  
  
"Hey Katie, you did great today!" Angelina called, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, thanks Angelina, you and Alicia did too!" I said, catching up to where they were standing.  
  
" Did you see Lee's hair today? Fred and George must have hexed it! George is so funny, and clever, he's always coming up with new pranks! Don't you think s-" but Angelina had elbowed her in the ribs, and muttered something, turned and smiled at me nervously.  
  
"You guys, that was a few months ago, you can talk about George. He and I are still friends, ya know."  
  
"Oh, well…." Angelina stammered  
  
"Let's change the subject shall we?" I suggested.  
  
"Yea, good idea" they chorused.  
  
Not wanting it to be awkward I just shouted "So do you think Mcgonagall could have given us any more homework!?" My two best friends laughed and we walked to separate showers.  
  
"I'll be up for ages finishing that essay" Angelina called over the running water.  
  
"Oh me too! How does she expect us to know that much about Animagi?" Alicia said.  
  
I just laughed, and rinsed the potion out of my hair.  
  
Turning the water off, I grabbed my towel from the hook on the side (The Shower stalls were very big, the girl's had small benches in the corner)  
  
Stepping out of the shower stall, I looked around to see where I'd put my clothes.  
  
Finding them in a heap on the chair ahead of me I grabbed them and changed.  
  
Angelina and Alicia followed suit.  
  
"Boy, I'm gonna feel this practice tomorrow morning!" I told the two of them as they brushed their hair.  
  
"Yea, Wood really pushed us today" Alicia Agreed.  
  
"Do you want me to dry your hair for you Katie? I learned this awesome new spell that leaves your hair perfectly strait!" Alicia Asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
So I moved over to where Alicia was standing and sat in front of her, a mirror in front of me. Wood was so accommodating. I remember complaining the Second month I was on the team, and he'd brought the issue up with Dumbledore the same day.  
  
"Thanks Alicia! It looks great!"  
  
"Anything for you, luv" she joked.  
  
We all burst into A fit of giggles.  
  
"Shall I braid it for you?" Angelina offered. "I know how you don't like it in your face."  
  
"Trying to out do me?!" Alicia said in mock jealousy.  
  
We all laughed again.  
  
"Yea, that would be great Angelina." I smiled  
  
"Ah Well Alicia, Katie has spoken! Angelina said. Laughing again.  
  
After all of us had done each other's hair, we walked out of the locker room and began walking up to the castle, when remembered I'd left my ring back in the locker room.  
  
"Hey guys I forgot my ring, I'll catch up with you later k?"  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No it's ok, I'll see you in a bit!"  
  
She didn't know why she refused them, but it didn't matter. She would just go grab it and hurry back up to the castle.  
  
She turned and sprinted down to the girl's locker room and grabbed her ring off the counter. She was walking back, when she stopped by the broom shed. She felt like flying a bit longer, so she set her things down and got her broom out. She mounted it and took off, oh how she loved the feeling. Night had really fallen and the stars shone bright. She weaved in and out of the goal posts. About 15 minutes later she'd decided she should get to the castle soon. Her friends were probably wondering where she was.  
  
So she dived and landed gracefully, got off and walked back to the broom shed.  
  
Just then Oliver Wood was coming out of the boy's locker room.  
  
Katie hadn't noticed him. She'd put her broom away and was locking the shed, when a voice scared the wits out of her.  
  
"That was some great flying today, Katie"  
  
It was Wood. He always took long showers but Katie had forgotten.  
  
She replied quietly, still shaken up "Oh thankyou, Oliver."  
  
Oliver, she couldn't remember the last time that she'd called him that. Not since well, when she'd first met him.  
  
She turned around, suddenly aware of how close he was. She looked up into his blue eyes; not believing she'd never noticed how handsome he was. And that Cologne, it was deliciously intoxicating.  
  
Her mouth hung slightly open.  
  
Oliver bent his neck and captured her mouth. She closed her eyes. She suddenly was feeling weak in the knees. She kissed him back, and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.  
  
How was he doing this to her? She'd hardly ever given him a glance, and now was sharing a passionate kiss with him. Bloody hell, she thought, he is a good kisser.  
  
He put his hand behind her neck, and slowly pulled away. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and sighed. "Wow" 


	2. Oliver, noGeorge

Oliver…Chap 2  
  
  
  
(Oliver bent his neck and captured her mouth. She closed her eyes. She suddenly was feeling weak in the knees. She kissed him back, and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss.  
  
How was he doing this to her? She'd hardly ever given him a glance, and now was sharing a passionate kiss with him. Bloody hell, she thought, he is a good kisser.  
  
He put his hand behind her neck, and slowly pulled away. He looked into her sparkling green eyes and sighed. "Wow")  
  
  
  
"Hmm…. She sighed. Oh, how completely wonderful this feels. His hands were so… warm, awakening every one of her senses. My God! She thought. Her first kiss! But! What the hell was she doing! She looked in his eyes startled at the teasing look he gave her. She grabbed her things and bolted.  
  
Katie ran panting into the common room. Her friends were all staring at her as she clambered through the portrait hole. Fred looked rather peeved, apparently she had walked in on the punch line of his joke.  
  
"Well get on with it!" Fred shouted, "Why are you late, what happened, come on let's go!"  
  
George looked rather interested.  
  
"Nothing!" I answered, climbing hurriedly up the stairs. "I'm fine, I have to go to sleep, see you in the morning!"  
  
"Wait!" Angelina called. But she didn't, she went strait to her room, and fell onto her bed. Feeling completely… How did she feel? A warm fuzzy feeling crept over her as she crawled under the covers. "Oliver" the word barely leaving her lips as she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up feeling completely refreshed. Somewhat sore…but bright eyed, and ready for another day. She climbed out of bed, only to find her room empty. She got dressed and did her hair faster than she could ever remember doing it before. What was she so excited about?  
  
She strolled into the great hall for breakfast, casually spotting Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina and…Oliver! Oh god he's gorgeous. Don't turn around, please don't turn around…He looked at her as if sensing what she had been thinking. Her heart leapt. Katie spun on her heel and darted out the same direction as she had come in. "Oh well" she thought. "I'll just get to class early" So she ran upstairs and grabbed her bag and headed off to potions class.  
  
She was looking for her book absently when she knocked into something at the bottom of the stairs. Upon looking up, she dropped her book and it slid across the floor.  
  
"Hey Katie" Oliver said "Class doesn't start for another, uh, 20 minutes it looks like. Potions right? Dunno about you, but, I wouldn't fancy being in their alone with Snape."  
  
"Uh yeah, me neither. I was just, about to head to the, uh, library, you know finish up some homework, and ah, yeah so, I'll see you later." Katie stammered, trying not to get lost in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I was just heading there myself." He grinned  
  
"Heading where?"  
  
"The library"  
  
"Oh, me too"  
  
Katie started walking. After a few minutes Oliver grabbed her hand, "the library's this way"  
  
"Oh yes. Right!"  
  
He's so perfect, the way his bangs fall into his eyes, those gorgeously captivating blue eyes, and his hands so masculine, and large.  
  
They were walking past a set of stairs that happened to be holding Fred and Alicia, when someone from behind yelled, "There you are!"  
  
Katie looked back, and Smack!  
  
She had walked headlong into the wall.  
  
"Uh" she groaned. Angelina came forward trying to hide her laughter. Fred and Alicia were sniggering in the corner. Oliver looked at her, she couldn't read the expression. He glanced beside her and walked away.  
  
"Ooh, hey, are you alright?" George had showed up too. She looked over at him, expecting to find laughter written all over his face. But she was surprised to find a look of mild concern.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. Gotta go to class." "Watch out there" she said pointing "it's kinda slippery just there" And she left, walking towards the potions classroom.  
  
  
  
Katie skipped dinner that night, and went straight out to the Quidditch pitch for practice.  
  
She set her bag down and grabbed her broom from the shed. What was happening? She wasn't supposed to still have feelings for George. But today, it was so sweet the way appeared to have genuinely cared. Even if it wasn't the first time she'd ever walked into a wall. A rustling in the broom shed pulled her from her thoughts. She landed next to the shed and saw that he had red hair. He shut the door and Katie threw herself at him, kissing him full on the lips, "I'm so sorry George, I've really missed you" He was pushing her away gently. "Uh, right" he said awkwardly "I'll give him that message."  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked not at George but Fred. "Thanks" she blushed profusely, and walked to the girl's locker room. "Well that was interesting" she sat down in front of the mirror. She had kissed two of her teammates in the past 24 hours. "I guess I better go kiss Harry, he'll be feeling left out."  
  
Alicia and Angelina came in, and sat down at a mirror on either side of her. "Hey" I said. "Hi", they said off handedly. "Guys, I need to talk to you." "Finally!" Alicia giggled, "let's have it! What has been going on with you?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I still have feelings for Oliver." 


	3. Definately Oliver

Chap 3 of Oliver   
  
  
  
("I don't know. I think I still have feelings for Oliver.")  
  
"Really?" Angelina said  
  
"Wait, did you say Oliver?!." Alicia asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh! I ah, I meant George. I think I still have feelings for George." Katie replied. She really did  
mean to say George. But Oliver kept creeping into her mind.  
  
"Oh" Angelina sighed  
  
"Do you think if I talked to George, we could work things out?"  
  
"I'm sure of it!" Alicia said.  
  
"Thanks, guys" And she hugged them both.  
  
"Hey! Are you ready yet?" Harry stumbled in with his hands over his eyes. "Fred, uh asked me to  
get you guys."  
  
They all laughed and Alicia pulled Harry's hands away from his eyes. He snapped his eyes shut.  
"Oh harry! It's ok, we're all dressed!"  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for!" and he jogged out of the locker room.  
  
We all laughed again, and followed Harry.  
  
We grabbed our brooms, mounted them and took off. We tried out our formation flying we'd  
been working on.  
  
"Lovely, now lets try out those new tactics I've been working on. Angelina left, Alicia to the  
right and Katie forward. I'm gonna Throw the quaffle to Alicia and I want Angelina to dart  
forward and Alicia you pass it to her, Katie flies to the right and catches it, then passes it to  
Alicia. Keep it going till you reach the end and whoever has the ball try and get it past me. Now  
Fred you hit the bludgers towards the girls and George you block them. All right, and Harry I'm  
going to let the Snitch loose, so, do your stuff!"  
  
It was a wonderful practice. Everyone shined that night. It was nearly Eleven o'clock when  
Oliver called it quits.  
  
"Awesome everyone, looks like this will work nicely against Ravenclaw! The Cup is ours!"  
  
I laid my broom next to the shed and followed the girls in for a shower. I was almost there when  
a hand reached out and touched my shoulder. "Hi Katie" It was George. "Oh, Hi"  
  
"I talked to Fred. And I'm really sorry Katie but I'm going out with Angelina. Didn't she tell  
you?"  
  
"Yea, She told me after I talked to Fred. That's great. I'm so happy." She smiled weakly trying to  
make it look believable.  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you around."  
  
"Yea, see you around."  
  
Hot tears burned her eyes. She started towards the girl's locker room, then thought better of it.  
She walked towards the forest and at the edge she sat down, letting the heavy emotions fall.  
  
Twenty minutes later, utterly exhausted, she walked back to the locker rooms and jumped in the  
shower. She couldn't find her hair potion, but she didn't care. She got out of the shower and  
grabbed for her towel, she reached on the other side and found a towel. But it was gold, huh,  
that's odd. The guy's towels are gold. Probably Alicia's, She must have gone in the boys locker  
room again. But that wasn't right Katie thought as she wrapped the towel around herself. Alicia's  
Shower was on the right of her. "Hmm. Oh well", she thought.  
  
It must be nearly midnight she thought as she twisted her hair into a bun. She walked over to the  
mirrors to find a clip. The Room was full of steam, making it hard to see. She reached for the  
drawer but it wasn't there. "This'll work" she sighed as she picked up a rubber band. She heard a  
loud click and silence fell. She pulled her hair through the band, and she sat down at one of the  
chairs, she didn't remember them being so worn.   
She heard a soft flip- flop, as if of padding feet and turned around. The steam was so thick she  
could just barely make out a shadow of a person. Geeze, looks like Angelina has been working  
out. She bent over and grabbed her clothes. She walked over to the corner to change. But  
stopped, she just stood there holding her towel up. Wow, she must be really tired, everything  
looked different in here. She reached up to scratch her head . Then looked up, her eyes met those  
of a tired, rather wet Oliver. 


	4. Oliver

Chap. 4 of Oliver...  
  
(She Let her hair fall and when she brought her head back up she was face to face with a rather  
  
wet, tired looking Oliver.)  
  
"Damnit Oliver! What the Hell are you doing in here?!"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"What do you me-" She looked around, the steam had cleared. "Oh"  
  
Chuckling he said "Yea, boy's locker room. Get lost?"  
  
Her face went all hot and cold at the same time. Her clothes slipped from her hands.  
  
"What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost! I didn't hear one."  
  
Katie had been looking at him, eyes glazed. He had a gold towel wrapped around his hips. His  
  
chest was moving with his slow steady breaths. He had perfectly shaped, tan arms.   
  
"Wow" She whispered.  
  
She looked up to find him grinning.   
  
"I ah..."she began "It looked like there was a thread loose on your towel, one of my pet peeves  
  
you know..." she said this all very fast.  
  
She felt her face burn. "Dammit!" She thought. Oliver was standing in the way of her escape. She  
  
ran anyway, holding her towel up. She was outside the locker room when she realized she was  
  
garbed in nothing more than a towel. She put her head back against the wall and slid down it. No  
  
use going back there. He was probably changing. She started to think about what it might be like.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even hear the padding of feet.  
  
Oliver walked out of the locker room, fully dressed. He looked down at her, and she looked up.  
  
"We seem to run into each other quite often these days." He sat down beside her. "Oh, I have to  
  
get my clothes" she started to stand. But he stopped her. "I grabbed them on my way out." He  
  
handed the bundle over.   
  
All of her stuff was there except..."Did you grab anything else?"  
  
"Uh...Don't think so" he searched his left pocket then, his right. Blushing he pulled out her pink  
  
underwear from his pocket. "Sorry bout that"  
  
She tugged it into the twisted mass of clothes, and looked up, acting as if it wasn't a big deal.   
  
Oliver sat down beside Katie.   
  
Katie watched him sit, " what are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting" He smiled and looked at her. "You can't be out here by yourself"  
  
Kaite sighed and tilted her head to see the moon better. But Oliver's shoulder was in the way.  
  
She decided to leave her head there. He was looking up too. "You see that star? That's my star.  
  
It's the only one I ever thought was worth looking at. But I found more stars that I like to look at.  
  
Like the ones I see in your eyes." He was looking deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but stare  
  
helplessly into his. That is an awful cheesy line, Katie thought. But, he sounded genuine. He  
  
cupped her cheek and kissed her. Tenderly. She let her mind wash away the worries and cares of  
  
the day, and absorbed Oliver. Breathing him in.  
  
He pulled back gently. He moved her against his chest. She was wonderfully warm in his arms.  
  
He moved his hands up and down her arm, tracing little circles.  
  
She woke up and it was light outside. She felt something tickling her arm she looked over and  
  
Oliver was tracing patterns in to her arm, his brows furrowed in concentration. She laughed out  
  
loud, starling him. He had been working on Quidditch tactics.  
  
Oliver stood and helped Katie up. As she stood she remember her towel.   
  
But it was securely fastened.  
  
"Your towel kept falling last night so I did a quick spell to fasten it around your chest."  
  
I smiled up at him, still tired.  
  
"What time is it?" Katie yawned.  
  
"Almost seven o'clock"  
  
"Great hour to practice at"  
  
"Are you kidding? Aren't you exhausted?"  
  
"Never too tired for Quidditch!"  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Beat you to the Broom shed!"  
  
"Your not even dressed!"  
  
"Oh right!" she laughed as she turned around to get her clothes. But they weren't there.  
  
"Here" Oliver handed her the bundle.  
  
"Thanks" She smiled up at him.  
  
She ran into the Girls locker room and changed. When she ran back out, Oliver wasn't there.  
  
"Oliver!" She shouted playfully.  
  
"What are you doing?" It was Angelina.  
  
"Nothing" Katie answered coldly.  
  
Every angry emotion rushed back to as she looked at Angelina.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"But where have you been? We were all worried when you didn't come up to bed last night"  
  
"I stayed in the common room"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Katie was about to tell Angelina off for asking all these questions. But a loud noise made her stop.  
  
Angelina and Katie ran over to where it came from. George was under Oliver. And Oliver had  
  
his fist raised.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Angelina cried.  
  
"Clearing something up" George spat as Oliver let him go.  
  
Oliver's lip was bleeding. George must be mad to pick a fight with Oliver. Katie walked towards  
  
Oliver, who was holding his lip and looking at her. "Are you alright?" Katie asked.  
  
He sighed "I'm fine"  
  
"What hap-"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
And he walked up to the Castle.   
  
( this Chapter has been edited since original publication) 


	5. No one in particular, except Oliver

It's a weird start of a new chapter taking into consideration where we left off, I  
  
got stuck, I will fix it though and add it in, expect it by Wednesday the 18th of June.   
  
It was a long weekend in October, so all the 5th years and above got to leave the Hogwarts  
  
grounds, Hogsmeade and such. Alicia had arranged for the Quidditch team, exempting Harry(he  
  
was only a third year), to go camping. Apparently Fred and George had found a great place on the  
  
opposite side of where the Forbidden Forest is. It had a lake and everything, sounded like a great  
  
place to just get away from everything. They were going to be there for three nights and four  
  
days. So Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie would be up there. Oliver hadn't said whether  
  
he was coming or not. George and Angelina would be "together" but Katie had come to terms  
  
with that. Katie also had a feeling that Alicia and Fred might start something. So, it would be  
  
Katie, just Katie, that would be ok right?, yea it would definitely be good, no guys to worry  
  
about, just a relaxing weekend.   
  
Katie rummaged through her bag for the weekend, "Twelve outfits, should be good...hmm, nah  
  
better make it thirteen. A book... yuck! What was I thinking? Gilderoy Lockhart? Must have  
  
picked up the wrong one, that's better, "Quidditch Through the Ages, hair removing potion, ooh I  
  
bet Angelina would love that. Ha , let her be hairy, and she is so very hairy. Katie started to  
  
laugh. Angelina and Katie had just repaired there friendship but, Katie was still a little sore, not  
  
about George, but that Angelina didn't tell her. "Katie hurry up! It's 5 o'clock, c'mon!" Alicia had  
  
shouted up the girls staircase. "Alright keep you pants on, I'm almost done" Katie muttered.  
  
Katie zipped up the bag and headed down the stairs, everyone was there "Oh man" Katie  
  
groaned, Lee was going to come too. "He's starting to pass into stalker phase" Katie thought.   
  
She started to remember how she had asked to go to the hospital wing to grab her papers from  
  
Madame Pomfrey, and Lee had started coughing in class and saying he needed to go too. "Oh  
  
well, I'll make the best of it right?..."   
  
"Hey guys, oh Lee your coming too? Swell!" She had tried to make it sound convincing, she  
  
even put on a smile, Lee was stumped he just sat there and gawked.  
  
"Thought you might have gotten lost or something" Fred grinned.  
  
"Ha, ha , ha." Katie jokingly scoffed.  
  
"Are we waiting for him?" Alicia asked Fred.   
  
"Nope he's meeting us up there."Fred answered.  
  
"Lets get this show on the road!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Wait how are we getting there?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Brooms of course!" Fred replied.   
  
So they left at half past five, Fred and George went to grab some food for the trip, and got there  
  
about 8 o'clock.  
  
Everyone flopped on the ground upon finding their destination. Fred set up the tents, one for  
  
girls, one for guys.   
  
"God I love magic!" Fred said as he magicked both tents up.  
  
"Fire anyone?" George asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Alicia and Angelina chorused.  
  
"Well now, to start off the evening, why not a little Truth or Dare, hmm?" Alicia asked as she got  
  
her wand out. They gathered in a circle around the fire, it was low enough to see over the flames.  
  
"Ok Lee, I'll dare you first!" Fred grinned, "hmm, what to dare, what to dare, oh , kiss Katie!"  
  
"Oh brother" Katie tried to smile, everyone was looking at her, and Lee's eyes were about to fall  
  
out of his head.  
  
"He could be an ok kisser...and if that's so, then maybe this weekend won't be too bad! "Katie  
  
mused.  
  
"Well pucker up Lee!" Katie moved closer to Lee, she didn't think she'd have to , because Lee  
  
was glued to her thigh in the beginning, but he was fidgeting so much, now she had to move  
  
closer.  
  
"There's plenty of trees mate" Fred whispered audibly.  
  
Lee blushed, not easy to see on his dark skin, but such was the embarrassment. Then he balled  
  
his fists and dived for Katie's mouth.  
  
It was too fast for Katie to get even a hint of what type of a kisser he was. So it was the mission  
  
of the weekend, Katie thought, to find out what type of kisser Lee is, hmm, a worthy quest! The  
  
game went on for hours, everyone giggling, and everyone eventually kissed everyone. A  
  
little awkward when George and Katie kissed but, that was old news for her, and George seemed  
  
to get it, so things were going to be cool between them again.  
  
They split up into separate tents and said there goodnights.  
  
It must have been 5 in th morning  
  
when Katie woke up. She was on the inner most side of the tent so, she had to climb over Alicia,  
  
and Angelina, how she wanted to give her a good kick. Angelina would never know that Katie  
  
thought these things , because they had worked things out, and Katie said everything was fine.  
  
And it was fine, it was just so much easier to hold at least one person in contempt and to think  
  
these things, it's rather humorous really, saying "hello" and smiling and thinking other things that  
  
she would never know.   
  
She opened the zipper, good lord that thing was loud. Katie started to laugh, Angelina thought it  
  
was a bee or something and started to frown and throw her arms around in her sleep."What a git"  
  
Katie laughed. She went off to look for firewood, she loved being first up, she camp back to find  
  
someone else adding firewood. Oliver.   
  
"Oh God!" Katie said as she dived behind a tree. She  
  
could hear Oliver laugh, and then she only heard silence. Then Oliver walked past her tree, and  
  
looked at her and laughed as he picked up a big piece of wood.   
  
"Oh" Katie stammered, " I saw this stick and I thought it was cool, and I wanted to make sure I  
  
got it..."   
  
"Understand" Oliver chuckled.   
  
She watched him bend over and grab another stick, she didn't even realize she was starting to  
  
gaze at him.   
  
Still smiling Oliver said "I've made some hot chocolate, if you wanted to join me."  
  
"Sure, ok , sounds good" She followed him back to the fire pit, and dropped the wood into the  
  
pile. Oliver turned to pour the hot chocolate, and Katie immediately started to comb through her  
  
hair with her fingers, and try to fix herself up as best she could.   
  
He turned around and she threw her hands back in her lap, leaving one chunk of hair untouched.  
  
He handed her the glass then reached towards her hair, Katie closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Just  
  
a leaf" he said as he pulled it out and discarded it. "Thanks!"  
  
Katie looked around at the campsite, and noticed a third tent, she frowned at it. Oliver, following  
  
her gaze said " I decided, that there would be more room , if I had my own tent, and I didn't want  
  
to wake anyone else up."   
  
"Hmm"she sighed unimportantly.   
  
"So what did you do last night?" Oliver asked.  
  
" We played truth or dare..." Katie answered embarrassedly  
  
"Sounds fun, did you kiss Lee?  
  
"What? Well, yea I, he got dared, but..."  
  
Oliver laughed, " I just know that he, well I shouldn't tell you, but he fancies you."  
  
"Does he?" Katie knew this of course, but acted as if she didn't.  
  
Oliver nodded and laughed.   
  
"Why is that funny?" Katie asked frowning.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at that, I was just laughing, you know just laughing..."  
  
Katie just looked at him.  
  
The sound of the twittering birds and chipmunks, was only broken by a loud yawn, then the  
  
sound of a zipper. "Oh hullo Oliver!" It was Fred, only in his boxers, not a bad sight, but Katie  
  
turned her head anyways.  
  
"Hullo yourself!"Oliver called back.  
  
The others began to wake up, and they ate breakfast.   
  
The guys all decided to play a bit of Quidditch, no surprise, Katie would have too , but she  
  
wasn't quite in the mood, strange, she wasn't, she just wasn't. So Katie offered her  
  
broom to Lee. Angelina and Alicia played though. Katie spent her afternoon sketching the view.  
  
Around 4:30, everyone was coming back from their quidditch, everyone was there except Oliver,  
  
"Where's Oliver ?"  
  
"He stayed on to practice some more." Angelina answered.  
  
"I think I'll go swim a bit" Katie told everyone, "how do you get to the lake Fred?"  
  
She got her directions, and headed out , towel in hand. She got there and saw that there was a  
  
towel already there, along with a pair of shorts on the edge of the bank. Katie looked up to see  
  
Oliver in the water.   
  
"Oh sorry! I'll come back later!" Katie spun on her heel, and waited for a reply.  
  
"It's ok, I was just going to get out, hold that towel out will you?"  
  
Katie grabbed the towel off the stump of a nearby tree, and held it out, waiting for him to take it,  
  
but he started to get out, so she snapped her eyes shut and bit her lip. She felt the towel get taken  
  
from her hands, and something warm on her cheek, she opened her eyes, Oliver had kissed her.  
  
"Thanks luv"   
  
"Oh wow, don't stare..." she told herself. "Sure" she gulped.   
  
She thought he was going to leave now, but he didn't, he just sat down on the stump, towel  
  
around his oh so tan waist.   
  
"What are you doing?" Katie asked him.  
  
"Well, Fred says he thought no one should be by themselves, so I'll stay here with you."  
  
"But you were by yourself!"  
  
"Yes but, I'm not a lady am I?  
  
"So what? You're going to watch me bathe?"  
  
"No, I'll keep my head turned, and keep you company."  
  
"Alright then, swear you won't?."  
  
"I swear it."   
  
(Change of POV)  
  
Katie took off her clothes, and Oliver could hear them hit the earth. His knuckles turned white,  
  
but he just breathed and thought of something else, yea right.  
  
Katie just swam for a bit, then remembering her hair, she cursed, she had forgotten her wand.  
  
"Uh Oliver?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you have your wand?"  
  
"Yea, what for?"  
  
"I forgot mine, and I need to wash my hair. It's a simple spell." Katie told him the incantation.  
  
"Right, well I've got my eyes closed, so do we play Marco Polo till I find where you are?"  
  
"Just open your eyes, I'm below the water, so it's fine."  
  
"Right, ok" He kept his gaze as high as he could while still being able to see her head. Once he  
  
found her, he took aim, and closed his eyes again. "Well lets hope I don't miss, huh? No need for  
  
silky feathered ducks." He shot the spell into the water. Right on target.  
  
(Change back)  
  
"Thanks a lot" Katie told him. She washed the rest out. "Ok, I'm going to come out  
  
now."  
  
Oliver stood up with her towel spread open for her.  
  
"Ok, you promised."  
  
Oliver just grinned. Keeping his eyes shut tight.  
  
She jumped out of the water, and ran towards her towel, grabbed it and threw it around herself.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He opened them and smiled. "Where are my shorts?"  
  
"Over on the edge of the water aren't they?"  
  
He looked around the bank, then looked in the water, about 30 ft. away were his shorts.  
  
Katie saw and couldn't help but laugh a little, Oliver looked over and grinned mischievously, he  
  
grabbed her clothes for her and made to hand them to her and coughed as he threw them in the  
  
water.   
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Well If I don't get clothes neither do you! Besides look at these ducks, they're so out of date!  
  
Brown was last seasons color"  
  
Katie laughed, giving him a strange look.   
  
Oliver looked at her and explained " my sister watches that American show 'Queer eye for the  
  
straight guy'"  
  
They started off for the 20 minute walk back to camp. Katie walking a step ahead of Oliver.   
  
"We'll get them tomorrow, no worries"  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Katie hold on a minute"  
  
"I'd like to get back to camp"  
  
"No , I know, it's just there's a spider on the back of your towel, here I'll get it" Oliver reached  
  
for her towel, but too late, Katie shrieked and flung her towel of her, at the same time  
  
remembering she was naked, so she dove behind the nearest tree.   
  
"Ugh, now what?"Katie said exasperated.   
  
"I'll go grab that towel"  
  
"No way! Gross! I'm not using that towel! I HATE spiders!!!"  
  
"So are you going to walk back in the buff?"  
  
"No , I dunno..."  
  
"Well listen, my towel is pretty big, you could share it with me."  
  
Katie just peered around the tree at him. Boy these boys think they can have anything. "Ha"  
  
"Just come here."  
  
Oliver waited then looking at her, grinned and closed his eyes. He had the towel wrapped around  
  
his waist 3 times, so he un did 1 ½ of those wraps and held it for her.   
  
"Yes but Oliver, how? I mean..."   
  
"Face me when you come over, then I'll wrap you, and I'll cover you with my chest."  
  
"No Way! Are you kidding?"  
  
"Katie, honestly, we play quidditch together, same difference."  
  
" How do you figure?",   
  
But Oliver didn't answer her he just waited, looking at her meaningfully. Katie walked into the  
  
towel, and  
  
pressed her chest against his, and sighed, embarrassed. Oh god, she's practically gotten to third  
  
base with him , and didn't even mean to.  
  
Oliver opened his eyes and smiled, " See! No problem. Now I'll guide you back to camp"  
  
Katie started to walk backwards and almost fell. " Teamwork Katie, wait for me. Now look at my  
  
face not my feet, you can walk with out looking, now we just have to do it together." It took them  
  
almost a half an hour to get anywhere and that wasn't saying much as they'd only moved halfway  
  
to the campsite. It was starting to get late, and cold. Katie shivered as they walked.   
  
" Stop for a minute Katie" She stopped " Are you cold?"   
  
"A little."  
  
"Here hold where the ends are bunched at the back of my waist."   
  
Katie did that and now that Oliver's arms were free, he placed them around Katie, the warm  
  
inner skin of his arms melted away all the cold. He moved his hands over her cold back. Katie  
  
ran her unused hand up his back anticipating the cold , but only finding warmth.   
  
She placed her head on his chest, he wasn't gangly tall, but rather a temple of warmth and  
  
muscle, her head fit perfectly to the right of his face. They just stood like that for a bit enjoying  
  
each others warmth. Oliver looked to her and Katie looked at him. Katie thought he was going  
  
to kiss her, thought her lips would taste the sweet, that was Oliver again. But he just looked  
  
away, and said they'd better get to camp. They made it within forty feet of the camp.   
  
"Ok ,now Katie, you take the whole towel and go change. Then come back and give me the  
  
towel."   
  
" Are you going to hide in the nude then?"  
  
"Not hide, just stand conveniently on this side of the tree. Ok, get going! I don't fancy having a  
  
stare down with the moon."  
  
She did go and change, and went back to find Oliver. Katie decided to sneak up on him, so she  
  
went the opposite way she had gone. She found him behind the same tree, naked as the day God  
  
made him, only the moonlight made any visibility possible, she watched him peer anxiously  
  
around at where she would have met him. Laughing she crept up behind him, and covered his  
  
backside with the towel, he turned around into the towel, and it wrapped around him perfectly.  
  
He looked like he wanted to scream for fright, and faint at the same time. His mouth was hung  
  
open just looking at her. He finally closed it, Katie couldn't say anything, for laughing.   
  
"Be quiet! Go back to the Campfire, so they don't think we came back together."  
  
Katie left and found the others.   
  
"Hey Katie! Hungry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Starving" she replied.  
  
They were all looking at her. " I swam longer than I meant to, then I got lost."  
  
"Oh..." George said , eying her suspiciously.  
  
Katie watched Oliver dive into his tent. She looked away and asked what they were going to do  
  
tonight. Lee said immediately , Truth or Dare. Oh right, Lee.. Katie had forgotten about him.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Oliver?" Angelina asked.   
  
"Yea probably should" George replied.  
  
"That's nice of you all" Oliver had joined the circle, now clad in much more than a towel, flannel  
  
bottoms, a white T-shirt, and a Flannel top.   
  
"Nice jim jams Oliver" Fred commented.  
  
Oliver looked across the fire, appearing not to have heard Fred."Hey Lee, are you interested in  
  
being a beater? We may have an opening"  
  
They got on with the game, and again, everyone kissed everyone, when they dared Oliver to kiss  
  
Katie though, Oliver took a chicken. Katie's face fell, and she wanted to cry. Oliver avoided her  
  
eyes the rest of the night. Why wouldn't he kiss her?   
  
The game ended and everyone left for there tents, Katie just sat and looked at the fire. A few  
  
minutes passed and she got up to go to bed, putting out the fire. She passed the third tree, with  
  
only the moonlight to guide her. Something grabbed her and pulled her into the depth of the  
  
trees. It was Oliver and he looked at her and kissed her full on , all of her memories of his kisses  
  
didn't do the kiss any justice. She wanted to cry, stupid hormones.   
  
" I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to, not because of a dare." Oliver kissed her again, then  
  
walked to his tent.   
  
Katie crawled into her sleeping bag, and not for the first time fell asleep with a sigh. "Oliver" 


End file.
